


Steve's Slut

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 2.7k Words Of Porn, Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Literally Fucking Word Porn, M/M, Nipple Clamps, No Plot/Plotless, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Sub Tony Stark, Urethral Play, degradation kink, it's just porn okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Steve and Tony had this thing going. Tony belonged to him, and Steve loved it.





	Steve's Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Mary, Jesus, and Joseph. If I don't get sent to Hell for this one, I don't know what else to do.  
> I wanted to write something big and special for my 50th work on AO3, and well. This works, I suppose. Fucking hell, I told myself I would never write smut. Oh well, it's not like it's my first smut. But I'm glad to finally write something all in one day after a writing slump of half-finished works (I may or may not have 30+ started works....)  
> Anywho, enjoy, you sinners.

Steve walked into the room, carefully setting his shield down.

It was a room that Tony had carefully built into the design of the building. Completely off the map, and seemingly nonexistent. It didn't even have JARVIS' omniscient presence lurking about. It was, for lack of better wording, a playroom.

Steve didn't really like to call it that. That wording of brought up mental images of whips and chains lining the walls, sultry lighting, velveteen furniture, and an aura of sexual elegance and taboo. This room simply wasn't that. One could walk into it and think it was a normal enough bedroom. It had a large bed, a couch in front of a TV, an adjacent bathroom, a dresser, a small fridge, all the practical things. But if Steve were to open the dresser, look in the drawers, well. The look of domestication would be ruined by the sight of toys lining its drawers. Dildos, gags, lingerie, plugs, floggers, riding crops, ropes, chains, collars, cock rings, nipple clamps, all of it. Anything he and Tony had used in bed was there.

Playing with Tony like this had begun so innocently. They fought, constantly. On the field, in the Tower, in public. They were each other's worst enemy. It had led to angry sex, one day. After that, everything just snowballed. They discussed kinks, setting safewords, spent weeks setting up boundaries and working out the kinks (pun intended) of this. Steve was in awe, at first, by how much Tony aligned with his kinks. How eager Tony was to please, to let Steve  _ **use**_  him. They still weren't romantic, it was just platonic play, as Tony flippantly called it.

Which led to now. Tony, sweet, gorgeous Tony, was on his knees, in the exact position he was to be in when Steve came down. On his knees, in front of the door, hands clasped behind his back, eyes down. He wasn't naked, he wore red lace panties and stockings that were designed specifically for him. They hugged his hips perfectly, showed the outline of his package without quite revealing it. There was a black collar around his neck, with rhinestones carefully spelling out 'Kitten' on it. Besides degradation, that was Steve's current favorite name to call Tony.

Steve slid off his uniform, changing into tight ripped jeans, no underwear, shirt, or footwear with it. He walked over to Tony, gently grabbing his pet's chin, forcing him to look up at Steve. "Kitten," Steve said, his voice feeling loud in the silent room.

Tony wasn't allowed to speak until given explicit permission, so he only looked Steve in the eyes, waiting for a command.

Steve rooted a fist in Tony's hair, pulling him forward until Tony's nose was pressed against Steve's stomach and he could feel the ghost of Tony's breath. "Worship me. Use your hands too." He ordered, his voice deep and rough.

Tony pushed himself up so he was as high as he could go on his knees, and even then the top of his head barely reaches Steve's nipple. So Tony's hands did most of the work higher up, sliding over Steve's skin gently, as though Steve were a treasured gift. The submissive kissed and licked what skin he could get to. He had his face buried into Steve's skin, eyelashes tickling flawless muscles. His lips pressed wet, desperate kisses against Steve's abs and hipbones, as his fingers caressed Steve's chest and shoulders. Steve quietly watches him, petting Tony's hair.

"Pull my pants down. Use your teeth to get the button and zipper." Steve said, his voice soft, yet holding a layer of dominance to it. It was the exact tone that, without fail, always made Tony shiver.

Tony lowered himself a bit, clenching denim between his teeth as he pulled the button free.  The zipper was tugged down as well, and Tony's hands gently pushed the waistband down to Steve's thighs. He looked up, awaiting his next order.

"Open your mouth," Steve ordered. Tony's jaw fell slack, pretty pink lips parted. "I'm going to fuck your throat. If you need me to stop, you tap my thigh three times. Understood?"

Tony nodded, sliding his hands to the back of Steve's thighs, fingernails just barely biting into Steve's skin. Steve guided his cock into Tony's mouth and let loose.

Having Tony worship Steve's body wasn't necessarily for pure sexual pleasure. Of course, it was arousing, but the appeal of it was knowing Tony was beneath him. Knowing in this room, Tony's sole purpose was to please Steve. But fucking Tony's mouth, that was pure, unadulterated pleasure. It was using Tony as nothing more than a fleshlight, roughly snapping his hips into Tony's slack mouth.

"Fuck," Steve growled. "Such a pretty little whore." His hips sped up, viciously claiming Tony's throat as Steve chased an orgasm. Wide mocha eyes stared up at him, starting to water. Tony was choking every time Steve thrust in, robbed of breath. " _ **God**_ , kitten. Your mouth feels so good. Such a good little slut for me." Tony _ **whined**_  around Steve, and that was enough to send him flying over the edge.

"Swallow it." Steve gasped, burying himself down to the hilt, giving Tony no real choice about swallowing. Pleasure hit him like a tidal wave, curling his toes and throwing his head back with a drawn out moan.

When Steve finally pulled out, they were both gasping. Tony's face was almost blue from lack of oxygen, his nails digging into Steve's thighs. Steve was flushed from head to toe, fingers tightly holding Tony's hair, keeping him in place. Steve used his spare thumb to wipe away the saliva and come that had dripped onto Tony's chin, then forcing his thumb into Tony's mouth for him to clean it. Steve shucked his jeans off, leaving him naked.

"What should I do with you..." Steve mused aloud, knowing very well Tony couldn't have a say in it even if he wanted one. "You're wearing your butt plug and cock ring, right? I want an answer, kitten."

"Yes, sir," Tony whispered, his voice raw, rough from his abused throat.

"Good boy." Steve praised. He thought for a moment, truly considering what he wanted to do with Tony. He was already half hard again, and could usually get it up three or four times a night. Steve's mind went to the new toys he had bought.

With the help of JARVIS (Steve still wasn't comfortable asking an AI to help him in sexual endeavors, but damnit he tried), the internet, and Google search, Steve was always searching around for new things to try. Of course, he found the things that were too kinky even for them, but he always found something worth trying. There were things that Steve found that were put on a list of worth trying, like enemas. (the idea of that intrigued and aroused him, but he figured he should take these things slowly. After all, this had all begun with a pair of fuzzy handcuffs) But what he had recently found, he thought was perfect.

"We're trying a few new things tonight." Steve decided. "From here on out, the only words you're allowed to say are 'fuck', 'yes', 'more', 'please', and 'daddy'. Understand?" Steve asked. The Daddy kink was new as well. Steve wouldn't be offended or hurt if Tony didn't like it, all Tony had to do was safeword out of it.

Tony's eyes were glazed over and it was hard to see emotion through them, but his moan was crystal clear. "Yes, daddy."

Steve smirked with hearing that. "Good kitten." He praised. "I want you to kneel on the table, legs spread, eyes down, hands behind your back." He ordered.

'The table' was what Steve called a pedestal large enough for Tony to easily be on all fours on, and the perfect height to have Tony kneelings, with his crotch level to Steve's, but still short enough to have to look up at Steve for eye contact. For as simple as it was, it was a glorious little thing.

Tony crawled over to the table, climbing on top of it and getting into position while Steve pulled the toys he wanted out of the drawers. The new ones as well as a few old favorites. He set them down on a nightstand within arm's length when he stood right behind Tony, who obediently had his eyes cast to the floor.

Steve ran his fingertips over Tony's shoulders, alerting the smaller man of his dom's presence. Tony tensed for a moment, then relaxed his body pliant under Steve's ghosting touch.

"Such a good slut for me." Steve hummed with satisfaction. He picked up nipple clamps from the small pile of toys. Tony jerked slightly when Steve clamped each one down. They were attached to a single long silver chain, that Steve tugged on testingly.

"Daddy." Tony gasped, and Steve could see his dick twitch in the confines of his panties. Steve licked his lips in appreciation of the sight.

Steve let go of the chain, for now. He slid a hand down Tony's abs, down his navel, right into his panties to pull his prize out.

Tony wasn't small, per se. He was average, and in proportion with the rest of his body, he could even be considered a bit large. But in Steve's heavy hand, next to Steve's supersoldier body, it looked downright tiny. And Steve got off on that.

"You remember the safeword, kitten?" Steve whispered in Tony's ear.

Tony nodded, letting his head fall back onto Steve's broad shoulder. Steve took that as answer enough and picked up the first new toy, holding it up for Tony to see.

"Do you know what this is, kitten?" Steve asked.

"Yes, daddy," Tony responded, and he positively twitched it at the sight of it.

"I'm sure a whore like you has probably used one of these before." Steve snarled in his ear. Tony whimpered and shook his head.

It was a urethral sound, designed to be slid inside of the penis. When Steve had first found urethra play, he did extensive research to find the safest way to do it, what toys to use, that sort of thing. The urethral sound was his favorite, considering it could stimulate the prostate more directly than even anal sex could. He had bought quite a few toys, including multiple sized urethral sounds, penis plugs, and a sperm stopper. Granted, Steve didn't plan on using all of them tonight. He had chosen the smallest sound he had to start with. He just wanted to dip his toes into the water, see how Tony looked with both of his holes full.

"Do you want it?" Steve asked, absently rubbing the sound around Tony's head.

"Yes, please." Tony squirmed.

Steve nodded, then used one hand to coat the sound with a layer of lube, and the other to hold Tony's hard cock. When he pushed the tip in, the response was immediate. Tony jerked hard, letting out a breathy moan.

"Hold still, slut," Steve growled. Tony whimpered, stilling his body. 

Steve continued pushing the sound in, adding gentle grinding against Tony's ass, knowing it was pressing and jostling the plug inside his ass.

"More, daddy, _ **please**_!" Tony wailed, his body slick with sweat.

When Steve had the sound in as deep as it would go, Tony screamed, his prostate being abused from both ends.

"Fuck! Daddy!  _ **Yes**_!" Tony gasped, thrusting back and forth between the plug and sound.

Steve adjusted his grip, so one hand could hold Tony's cock and thrust the sound in at the same time, while his free hand tugged on the chain attached to his nipples. Tony fucking  _ **sobbed**_ , and Steve could just imagine Tony's eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"How does it feel, slut?" Steve asked, his body working in tandem to stimulate Tony from all places. "Finally having both of your holes full? All you need is a cock down your throat and you'd be the perfect little whore." Steve hissed, making Tony's moans louder, more desperate.

In a single moment, Steve pulled the sound out (he would come back to that) and threw Tony face down onto the bed. He ripped the plug out, pulling a shout form Tony. 

Steve flipped Tony over, throwing Tony's satin and lace wrapped legs over his shoulders. He didn't give Tony a single moment to catch his breath, and fucking pushed all the way in with a single snap of his hips, finally getting the prize of fucking his toy.

"Yes!" Tony screamed, arching his back.

Steve pounded into Tony, grabbing Tony's biceps and pining them behind his back, just using the sub as a toy. He lifted Tony off of the bed, pulling Tony onto his cock with every thrust. Tony was nothing more than a glorified fleshlight for Steve to fuck, a warm and wet hole for Steve to just use. And so help him, God, Steve loved it.

"Daddy! Oh,  _ **fuck**_! More, more, more," Tony chanted raggedly. He was a shaking mess, body flushed.

Steve moaned, long and loud, orgasming hard. He held Tony still for a moment, letting his eyes fall shut as the tsunami overtook him.

Within seconds Steve was back in his right mind and threw Tony back on the bed, ass in the air. The come in Tony's ass barely had enough time to begin to obscenely drip out before Steve thrust back in, making Tony shout.

"Such a pretty little whore." Steve cooed, tugging Tony's collar, so the man's ear was next to Steve's mouth. "You love it, don't you? Love being fucked,  _ **used**_." Steve had a tendency of running his mouth off when he was a few orgasms deep, and this time certainly wasn't going to be an exception. "You'd spread your legs for anyone, wouldn't you? Let anyone use you, hell, you wouldn't even make them pay. I could whore you out, have a _ **line**_  waiting to fuck your ass, your mouth." Steve hissed.

Tony whined, tears flowing down his face. "Daddy." The word was weak, a broken gasp.

"But I could never really do that." Steve mused, fucking Tony harder. "Because you're mine. I own you, own your body, it's mine. And I'll use you however I please, and there's nothing you can do about it." Steve growled. Tony moaned brokenly in agreement.

Steve knew he was close. He slid a hand down, ripping Tony's cock ring off and raggedly jerking him off. "Yes, daddy! Fuck!" Tony screamed in approval.

"Come, slut. Come for daddy." Steve said, seconds before coming himself. They came together, Tony's ass tightly milking Steve's cock as he orgasmed with a scream, violently shaking. Steve was quieter, a heavy grunt, but fuck, he still felt his rock him deep in his core.

Steve pulled out, dropping Tony who fell to the bed like a puppet with cut strings. "Good kitten." Steve praised. Tony whimpered.

Steve pushed the plug back into Tony's ass, forcing him to hold in Steve's loads. Steve then flipped Tony over, taking the clamps off. He slid the cock ring back in, and slipped a penis plug in as well, making Tony jerk a bit.

Steve made quick work of putting all the toys away, or aside to be washed. He grabbed a Gatorade from the fridge and brought it over to Tony.

"Come on, sweetheart. Drink, get some energy back." Steve said, his voice gentle. All the rough sexual energy was gone, and replaced by a tranquil, caring one. Steve pulled Tony into his lap as he sat on the bed.

Tony leaned forward and let Steve bring the blue drink to his lips, sipping from it. Once Tony had enough, Steve capped the bottle and set it aside.He maneuvered them both so Steve was lying down on the bed, Tony on top of him. 

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Steve asked, the worry and anxiety now creeping into the back of his mind.

"Only in the good way," Tony said, his voice still drunk with pleasure. "Why didn't you tell me about the daddy kink? That was fucking hot, Cap."

"I didn't know if you'd like it," Steve admitted. "Especially with your bad history with your actual fath-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Tony said, blindly fumbling to clamp a hand over Steve's mouth. "I'm enjoying the afterglow of an orgasm, and don't need _ **him**_  brought up."

Steve chuckled, moving Tony's hand away from his mouth. They were silent for a moment almost...  _ **cuddling**_. Steve thought, and finally said something he had wanted to say since they started all of this. "Hey, Tony? Do you... maybe, want to go out sometime? On a date?"

Tony twisted to look up at Steve. At first, his expression was unreadable, then he fucking  _ **smirked**_. "I thought you'd never ask, Capsicle."

**Author's Note:**

> I did research for this. My search history is one of a nymphomaniac. Lord, help me.  
> Also, fluffy endings are the best endings.


End file.
